REVIVAL
by Namaki Shidota
Summary: Aku memang wanita tidak benar tapi apakah semua ini memang salahku? aku tidak minta di lahirkan menjadi seperti itu! shut up kalian semua! /RUDE AND ADULT/ DLDR BABY! WARNING CONTENT
1. chapter 1

Dunia malam adalah dunia yang mampu membuat orang di dalamnya dapat merasakan kebebasan diri, itulah yang di pikirkan beberapa orang di dalamnya. Mencari kesenangan dan kenikmatan duniawi.

Sex, Drunk, Narkotika, Judi dan lainnya adalah hal yang terlalu biasa di jumpai di sini.

Terkadang harga diri tidak berguna di sini. Lelaki hidung belang dan para wanita 'malam' mereka mencari keuntungan antar sesama.

Walaupun tak sedikit orang orang yang benar namun menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam lubang hitam.

Bercinta untuk bersenang senang dan mencari uang dengan melayani pelanggan hingga puas.

Dunia yang sudah buta akan moral dan lebih memihak 'uang' menjadikan dunia ini semakin mengelikan.

Tidak ada orang pure baik di dunia ini pasti semuanya punya sisi gelap tersendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIVAL

.

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING! RUDE LANGUAGE! ADULTS! TYPOS! EBI AND ALL OF THEM

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

.

.

.

BE GOOD READER(?)

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata meminum alkoholnya dengan sekali tenggak "Haah!" Desahnya saat minuman keras itu melesak panas ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Hey baby" sapa seorang pria berkemeja coklat terang yang sudah sedikit berantakan "Mau ku temani baby"

Pria mabuk itu duduk di depan Hinata dan perlahan tangan pria itu mengelus paha Hinata yang terekspos karena dirinya hanya memakai hotpants jeans

Hinata hanya terdiam dan membuat sang pria semakin gencar menjelajahi pahanya.

"Mau bersenang senang denganku malam ini?" Tawar pria berambut coklat.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati pria mabuk itu, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria itu "Tidak brengsek" bisiknya geram namun terdengar sensual di pria mabuk itu.

Lalu dirinya langsung pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang menatap kepergiannya "Kau akan menyesal telah menolakku baby!" Teriak pria mabuk itu dan kembali meneguk alkohol yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

Hinata mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan di antara kerumunan orang.

Grep!

"Akh!" pekiknya kaget saat tiba tiba pantatnya di remas oleh seseorang.

Pelakunya adalah lelaki bajingan yang sudah mabuk berat terlihat wajahnya yang memerah, padahal dia sedang bersama wanita pesanannya tapi tangan bejatnya mala berkeliaran ke mana mana "Brengsek kau bajingan tua!" Umpat Hinata namun respon yang di dapatnya adalah senyuman mesum dari lelaki tak tahu diri itu. "Mati saja kau sialan!" Umpatnya kembali sambil mengeluarkan jari tengahnya pada tua bangka itu lalu pergi meninggalkan club itu.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Clek!

"Tadaima" Hinata kembali ke rumahnya pada jam 1 dini hari.

Rumahnya gelap namun bisa di lihat bahwa keadaan rumahnya sangatlah berantakan.

Tv di biarkan menyala, Botol bir, kaleng minuman, sampah makanan bahkan tak ayal ada bekas kondom dan beberapa helai baju dalaman seperti bra dan celana dalam yang dipastikan milik wanita pesanan ayahnya yang tertinggal.

Hinata memunguti sampah sampah seperti biasa setiap harinya, lalu melirik ayahnya yang tertidur di sofa dengan telanjang dada dan celana pendeknya.

"Ayah, pakai selimut" ucap Hinata yang memakaikan selimut pada ayah angkatnya. Ya ayah angkatnya.

Kakuzu adalah ayah angkatnya. Pria yang berusia sudah berkepala empat itu sangat hobi bersenang senang dengan wanita, mabuk dan penggila uang.

..

.

Lelaki tua bajingan itulah yang menjadikannya seperti ini, menjadi wanita tidak benar. Semua berawal saat dirinya yang masih 15 tahun dipaksa melayani lelaki hidung belang karena ayah bajingannya membutuhkan uang. Ayah bajingannya hampir setiap hari meminta uang padanya bila dia tidak mau memberi atau tidak memiliki uang maka dia akan di pukul tanpa ada belas kasihan dan mengambil barang miliknya yang terlihat bisa di jual olehnya. Sehingga membuatnya harus bekerja kotor untuk mendapatkan uang demi kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

.

Sedari kecil dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang orang tua, karena masa kecilnya terlalu kelam bila di ingat. Di buang di pinggir jalan lalu di adopsi oleh pria bajingan yang kerjaannya hanya meminta uang dan memukulinya hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Hidupnya terlalu bebas, bahkan sudah di cap wanita tidak benar oleh masyarakat. Hinata tidak mengurusi hal itu karena urusan dirinya lebih penting ketimbang gunjingan mereka padanya.

.

.

Kalian pasti berfikir kenapa aku tidak kabur saja dari bajingan tua itu? Jawabannya mungkin membuat kalian berfikir aku ini gila.

Atau memang aku sudah gila? Hahaha.

Aku tidak ingin sendirian. Itulah jawabannya.

Bila ku kabur dari ayah angkatku aku akan sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini, aku tidak punya siapa siapa, aku sendirian dan mati sendirian! Lebih baik aku mati karena di bunuh ayah angkatku dan di kebumikan olehnya setidaknya ada yang mengurusi kematianku dan mengukir namaku di batu nisan -walaupun tidak yakin ayahku akan melakukannya namun aku masih pantaskan untuk berharap?

..

.

Tapi kalau aku sendirian lalu aku mati maka jasad ku mungkin akan di buat percobaan praktek di rumah sakit karena identitasku yang tidak jelas dan menguburnya di tempat pembuangan orang orang.

Aku tidak mau! Walaupun hidupku tidak berguna namun saat aku mati aku ingin mendapatkan hal layak untuk jasadku. Egois memang namun inilah pilihanku.

Walaupun aku adalah wanita tidak benar tapi aku adalah orang yang takut akan kesendirian. Setidaknya di rumah ada yang menunggumu -walaupun tidak benar benar menunggu, tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku.

...

.

.

"HINATA! HINATA! " teriak Kakuzu dari kamar mandi sehabis muntah muntah.

Lelaki itu hangover.

"Hinata! Kemari kau wanita jalang!" Teriaknya kembali kesal karena Hinata tidak kunjung datang.

Hinata merasa baru beberapa menit dia menutup matanya namun sekarang terbangun karena teriakan ayahnya yang seperti sedang kesetanan.

"Sebentar yah!" Balasnya teriak serak.

Memakaikan tubuh polosnya dengan kaos hitam besar lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi ayahnya. Kebiasaannya bila tidur ialah telanjang.

"Ada apa yah—"

Plak!

Pipi putihnya di tempat keras oleh ayahnya, Hinata hanya menunduk diam dia sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi di setiap pagi bila ayahnya mabuk.

"Dari mana saja kau ha! Kau tidak dengar aku muntah muntah sedari tadi! Cepat buatkan aku sup hangat untuk menghilangkan rasa sialan ini! Cepat!" Perintah amukan ayahnya sambil mendorong Hinata ke arah dapur

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan membuatkan ayahnya sup sekalian sarapannya, sejujurnya tubuhnya lelah sekali ingin beristirahat sebentar lagi tapi sepertinya sudah tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Tak.

Hinata meletakan sup hangat dan teh lemon untuk ayah angkatnya dan sepotong roti bakar untuknya sarapan.

Mereka makan dalam diam.

"Hinata, bagi aku uangmu uangku sudah habis" pinta sang ayah

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap mata putih hitam milik ayah angkatnya "Ayah, Kita harus berhemat, baru dua hari yang lalu aku memberi ayah uang yang ku punya dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit—"

Brak!!

"Kau mengajariku eh bocah?" Ucap ayahnya sinis "—Cepat berikan aku uang aku membutuhkannya!"

"Tapi ini untuk bayar sewa apartemen ini yah aku tidak punya uang lagi" Nada bicaranya agak meninggi karena memang benar uangnya hanya tersisa untuk bayar sewa apartemen mereka yang sudah hampir jatuh tempo.

"Itu bukan urusanku! Cepat beri aku uangnya sialan"

Grep!

"Akh! Ti-tidak yah ku-kumohon! Nanti kita akan tinggal dimana bila kita di usir dari sini!" Ucap Hinata yang masih mempertahankan pendapatnya walaupun rambutnya di jambak oleh ayahnya.

"Kau bisa menjual tubuhmu lagi pada pria berduit dan kau akan mendapatkan uang lebih banyak lagi! Sekarang cepat berikan uang itu, jalang"

Plak!

Plak!

Hinata di tampar oleh Kakuzu "Ti-tidak yah!"

Bugh!

"Ugh--" Hinata di lempar dari kursi dan tubuhnya menghantam lantai.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin memberikannya biar aku yang mencarinya!" Kakuzu pergi ke kamar Hinata untuk mencari uang simpanan wanita indigo itu

"Ayah jangan!" Hinata berlari mengejar ayahnya.

..

.

Set!

Bruk!

Set!

Breet!

Kakuzu mengobrak abrik kamar Hinata, baju baju di dalam lemarinya sudah berkeluaran, tempat tidurnya di acak acak, isi semua tasnya di keluarkan, laci mejanya sudah habis berantakan dan karpet lantainya di buka oleh ayahnya

"Ayah jangan! Kumohon jangan ambil uang itu!" Hinata memohon pada Kakuzu yang sudah berhasil menemukan uang simpanannya, dirinya menarik narik tangan ayahnya.

Bugh

"Ohok!" Hinata terbatuk saat ayahnya meninju perutnya

"Berisik kau, jalang!" Kakuzu menghitung uang itu, lalu menyisihkan 5 lembar dan melemparnya ke arah Hinata "Masih baik ku berikan beberapa untukmu! Pakai itu untuk bayar sewa!"

Kakuzu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai, Hinata menangis diam lalu memunguti uang yang di berikan oleh ayahnya.

Meremas uang itu "Kami-sama kuatkan aku, maafkan aku" doanya dalam tangis.

Bila dia tidak melunasi sewa flat yang sudah jatuh tempo besok mereka akan benar benar di usir mengingat kemarin pemilik flat ini memperingatinya.

..

.

.

Terlalu banyak utang yang ayahnya pinjam dan dirinya lah yang harus membayarnya belum di tambah sifat palak ayahnya. Terlalu banyak hingga membuatnya pusing.

Dirinya baru gajian kemarin dan sekarang uang jajannya dan gajinya sudah di bawa oleh ayahnya. Dia tidak mempunyai uang sama sekali sekarang.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan melelahkan" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas panjang yang lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Hallo guys! kangen banget udh lama gak nonggol di sini wkwk.

.

sedih banget deh rasanya, gak bisa buka ffn di laptop alhasil formatnya jadi jelek banget dipindahin ke ponselT_T udah di edit tp gak support juga, gak bisa kasih longkap space sue bat, maaf banget dah.. nanti kalo udeh bisa di edit ulang! jadi numpang mampang dulu nih fic ya

.

ada yg tau caranya? please tell me.

btw pengen minta saran dong, bisa kali kasih tau judul cerita ganre hurt/comf pair naruhina apa aja yg penting ganrenyaganrenya h/c, coment di kotak yah nanti pasti di baca apalgi kalo cerita kalian hehe

(25/1/18)


	2. Chapter 2

REVIVAL

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning!

AU, TYPOs, Rude and mature content!, EYD & Short!, sinetronism!, banyak larangan untuk tidak membaca fic ini kalau kalian tidak cocok saat membaca chapter 1.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I WARNING YOU!

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong! Tolong selamatkan anakku!" jerit wanita paruh baya yang histeris karena anaknya terjebak dalam kebakaran.

Salah satu rumah di perumahan Soya terbakar sore ini, belum di ketahui apa penyebabnya.

WI YUNG WI YUNG WI YUNG

Sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran telah tiba di lokasi dan dengan cepat para anggota pemadam kebakaran segera mengeluarkan peralatannya.

"Ada satu anak yang terjebak di dalam!" ucap salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran kepada ketua anggota bernametag Asuma

Set!

Cekrek!

"Sir, aku yang masuk!"

"Baiklah, hati hati dan selamatkan anak itu!" titahnya pada petugas yang bersukarelawan.

"Baik!"

Setelah mengecek semua kelengkapan, petugas itu segera masuk ke rumah yang sudah terbakar oleh api itu.

"Hei nak! Bisakah kau berteriak!" teriak petugas yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah yang berhawa panas itu.

"Hei nak! Berteriaklah! Aku akan segera ke sana!" teriaknya kembali sambil berjalan berhati hati pada sekelilingnya, bila dia salah langkah bisa fatal akibatnya.

Hiks.

Petugas itu mendengar ada suara anak yang menangis walaupun samar samar "To-tolong aku hiks" ucap anak lelaki berumur 6 tahunan yang ketakutan di bawah meja belajarnya

"Aku mendengermu nak! Terus lakukan aku akan segera ke sana!" dengan cekatan petugas itu melewati balok kayu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Grep!

Naruto—petugas itu berhasil menemui anak itu. "Kerja bagus nak! Sekarang kau tutup mata dan paman akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Paham?"

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk, Naruto langsung menggendongnya dan membungkus anak itu dengan mantel dalam dekapannya terasa bahwa anak itu mendekapnya sangat erat.

"Jangan takut, paman ada bersamamu—" Naruto membentulkan gendongannya "—nah sekarang kita keluar"

Brak!

Belok berapi atap itu jatuh tepat di belakang mereka, 'Aku harus bergegas!' batinnya.

Sedangkan keadaan di luar sama paniknya dengan yang berada di dalam, sudah 10 menit mereka belum keluar dari rumah itu

"Ketua, rumahnya!" teriak petugas saat ada ledakan besar pada rumah yang sedang berusaha mereka padamkan apinya.

"Ck, keluarlah bocah!" gumam Asuma.

Kembali ke dalam, Naruto terus menerus mencari jalan keluar yang tidak terhalang oleh bebalokan api. "Itu dia!"

Bledarr!

Bruk!

Bugh!

Brak!

Ledakan yang cukup besar itu berhasil menghalangi jalan keluar mereka. Kondisi di dalam semakin panas dan membuatnya sedikit sesak Naruto melihat sekitar kearah mana mereka harus pergi, Naruto terus berlari lurus sambil mendekap anak yang di bawanya.

Petugas lainnya merasa khawatir dengan orang yang berada di dalamnya. Rumah ini sedikit lagi tidak akan bertahan!

"Keluarlah nak keluar!" gumam Asuma khawatir

"Keluar Naruto! nanti tidak ada yang bisa kupinjamkan uang lagi" ucap salah satu temannya dan sontak hal itu membuat beberapa orang menoleh kepada Kiba –sang pelaku, Kiba hanya cengengesan menanggapinya.

BUUM!

"Kyaa!"

Orang orang di luar terkejut karena ledakan yang ke dua kalinya sangatlah besar sehingga memercikan serpihan bangunan ke luar.

Tatapan pertugas lainnya memandang sedih pintu keluar yang sudah ancur berantakan itu namun Asuma tetap menatap pintu itu dengan yakin.

"Lihat! Mereka keluar!" teriak salah satu petugas yang sedang memadamkan api

Wajah lega kembali dirasakan "Yeah!" teriak teman teman pertugas lainnya saat Naruto keluar dengan selamat bersama seorang anak dan Naruto hanya memerkan senyuman lima jarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bersulang!"

Malam semua petugas pemadam kebakaran tadi siang mengelar pesta sebagai ucapan selamat untuk mereka yang berhasil dalam tugasnya kali ini.

Mereka selalu merayakan hal ini bila dalam kejadian ada korban yang berhasil di selamatkan.

"Sekali lagi kita bersulang untuk pahlawan kita hari ini yaitu Naruto!" ujur Sora

"Bersulang!" ujur mereka semua.

"Ku pikir kau mati di dalam sana tadi" ujur Shikamaru sambil meneguk gelas birnya.

"Siapa yang tahu" jawab Naruto santai sambil meminum gelas birnya juga "—aku merasa seperti artis Hollywood yang dinanti nanti oleh para fans saat keluar dan menatap kalian yang memandangku dengan pandangan memuja" canda Naruto

"Khe, sialan kau" jawab Shika yang tersenyum tipis sebelum meminumnya. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar ejekan temannya itu dan mereka kembali berpesta hingga larut malam.

"Perhatian teman temanku sekalian! Sebagai lelaki yang jantan mari kita tanding minum! Siapa yang paling kuat minum dialah pria sejati!" sorak Kiba yang berdiri di tempatnya. "Kalian setuju!"

"YA!"

"Di mulai dari Naruto mari kita tes seberapa kuat dia bisa menghabiskan minuman ini!" lanjut Kiba "—apa kau bersedia Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Dengan senang hati, tuan tuan" ujur Naruto sambil mengangkat gelas bir besarnya di sambut sorakan oleh teman temanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoeek! Hoeek!"

Shikamaru yang tidak kuat minum terus memuntahkan isi perutnya pagi itu yang membangunkan Naruto, padahal yang paling banyak minum adalah dirinya tapi karena di kuat minum jadi muntahnya tidak separah Shikamaru walau masih agak pusing.

"Hei kau baik baik saja?" Naruto mengampiri Shikamaru yang memuntahkan isi perutnya di luar basement mereka.

"Kau kira—hoek hoek!" ucapannya terpotong dan Naruto memijit leher Shika agar pemuda nanas itu sedikit lebih baik

"Thanks" ucap Shika sambil mengelap mulutnya "Tapi—Umpt!" kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kau kuat rokok tapi payah di minum" ejek Naruto.

Namun di acuhkan oleh Shika karena perutnya sangat tidak bisa di ajak kompromi sama sekali 'Minuman sialan' umpat batin Shikamaru.

"Obat pereda mabuknya habis, tunggulah di sini aku akan membelikannya di toko 24 jam sekalian untuk yang lainnya" ujur Naruto yang masih memijit tengkuk Shikamaru

Wajah Shikamaru sudah pucat "Kalau bisa cepatlah!" Shikamaru kesal sendiri dengan lambungnya yang sangat payah bila dengan alcohol.

Naruto menekuk bibirnya kesal namun saat melihat sahabatnya itu pucat pasi jadi merasa kasian.

.

.

Naruto berjalan sendirian di tengah dinginnya udara pagi buta yang menusuk tulang "Astaga dingin sekali" sambil mengusap kedua lengannya "Sekalian beli obat sakit kepala sajalah" ujurnya saat kepalanya terasa pening.

Kling

"Selamat datang" ucap penjaga kasir itu pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan segera mencari apa yang di butuhkan.

Kling

"Selamat datang" ucap sang kasir saat ada pelanggan yang datang kembali, Naruto menoleh ke pelanggan yang baru datang itu. Seorang wanita? Sedikit heran karena subuh subuh begini seharusnya tidak baik wanita keluar ya walaupun pagi tapi kan pagi buta masih gelap dan berbahaya bagi kaum hawa.

Dilihat dari atas dan bawah penampilan wanita itu, heels merah, rok mini merah yang mencetak jelas bokong sitalnya, baju rajut neck tutle berwarna maroon berlapis jaket coklat yang membukus tubuhnya dan rambut indigonya di biarkan terurai dan sedikit berantakan mungkin karena angin luar, oh dan bekas make up yang masih tebal bisa di pastikan dia wanita 'malam'

Naruto tersentak saat Safirnya bertemu dengan Amethyst bulan yang begitu indah namun menegaskan kebencian dan kesediahan?…

Wanita itu pergi langsung ke kasir 'Astaga apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya Naruto? kau pasti sudah menyinggungnya karena tatapanmu barusan! Apa jangan jangan kau memandangnya dengan tatapan rendahan karena dia wanita malam? kau jahat sekali Naruto.' batin Naruto perang dirinya jadi merasa bersalah.

Kling!  
Wanita itu sudah keluar toko "Tolong totalkan!" ujur Naruto buru buru

"Semuanya 5900 yen"

Naruto memberikan 6000 yen "Ambil kembaliannya!"

"Terima Kasih, taun"

Kling!

.

.

Hinata POV

3.57 am

Dirinya terbangun dari salah satu kamar hotel bintang 4 di sebuah kawasan Tokyo kalian bisa menebak apa yang baru saja ku lakukan bukan? Melayani pelanggan dan mendapatkan uang itulah yang ku lakukan.

Memunguti bajuku yang berserakan di mana mana dan memakainya. Merapihkan make up tebalku kembali agar menutupi wajah asliku.

Keluar dari kamar tanpa pamit dengan pelanggannya, Hinata memesan taksi dan pulang.

Hinata menghitung penghasilannya pekerjaan 'jual dirinya' itu dan menghela nafas sejanak "Setidaknya kami tidak di usir" gumamnya lelah sambil menutup matanya dan bersender di jok penumpang.

Tes!

Air matanya kembali mengalir namun segera di ambil tissue dan menghapusnya. Inilah kebiasaannya bila melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini, menangis.

Entah apa yang di tangisinya, padahal dia bukanlah perawan yang di rebut kesuciannya lagi, tapi tetap saja hal itu menyakitinya dirinya sudah kotor dan semakin kotor, Hinata sendiri jijik dengan tubuhnya.

"Berhenti di sini saja pak—" Hinata memberi uangnya "—ambil saja kembaliannya" ucapnya kembali.

Hinata memilih berhenti di sini daripada ketahuan menangis di dalam taksi, itu memalukan.

Menepuk nepuk wajahnya "Sudah Hinata sudah! Jangan menangis" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri. "Lebih baik aku membeli minuman"

Kling!

"Selamat datang"

Ku beri senyum terbaikku pada penjaga toko dan segera mengambil minuman di kulkas dan obat pereda mabuk untuk ayahnya pasti ayah bajingannya itu sedang mabuk sekarang.

Kuambil 3 botol namun saat ku tatap sebelahku ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menatap penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan seakan aku adalah wanita murahan—walaupun itu tidak salah, tapi rasanya menyakitkan setiap kali di tatap seperti itu. Apakah semua wanita yang memilih pekerjaan itu selalu di tatap seperti itu? kenapa meraka tidak mengerti kalau kami juga memiliki alasan karena melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Ku tatap benci dirinya lalu ku pergi ke kasir dan pergi dari toko itu, aku ingin segera pulang!

Author POV

Naruto mengejar wanita itu dan berniat meminta maaf, dirinya benar benar merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya bersedih karena sikapnya yang seakan men'jugde'-nya padahal dirinya tidak tahu apa apa tentang wanita itu tapi dengan seenak jidatnya dia menjudge wanita tadi.

"Kemana wanita itu? kenapa cepat sekali menghilangnya" ucap Naruto sendiri yang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun nihil.

Krek!

Naruto menatap kakinya dan memungut benda yang berbentuk nametag dan sebuah logo di dalamnya "Hyuuga Hinata?—apakah ini nama wanita tadi?" Naruto menatap ke depan lalu mengengam nametag persegi panjang itu.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

"Pulpul! Bertahanlah sayang" teriak wanita berumuran 20tahunan "Hei paman! Cepat sedikit bisa tidak si? Kasian kucingku sudah ketakutan!" teriaknya pada Kiba yang sedang memanjat pohon untuk menyelamatkan kucing anggroa putih itu.

"Iya iya! Ini sedang di usahakan!" kesal Kiba "Pulpul, sini puss sini ayo kita turun" rayu Kiba pada kucing tersebut namun respon kucing itu malahan bergindik marah terlihat dari bulu bulunya yang berdiri marah "Pulpul anak baik, jangan ke sana, karena aku tidak mungkin ke ranting yang tipis itu nanti kita bisa jatuh" rayunya kembali namun kucing itu tetap waspada padanya.

Greeem!

"Hei paman apa yang kau lakukan cepat ambil kucingnya!— Pulpul sayang hati hati" ujur wanita cerewet itu

"Dianya tidak ingin turun!" teriak kesal Kiba dari atas pohon

"Kiba, lebih baik kau paksa dia untuk turun" ujur Naruto di bawah

"Baiklah kita paksa dia—nah pulpul anak nakal karena kau tidak mau menurut aku dengan saaangat terpaksa akan memaksamu!" dengan nekat Kiba menginjak ranting yang agak tipi situ

Krek!

Ranting yang di injak Kiba patah dan membuatnya terjatuh ke bawah bersamaan kucing yang di peluknya

"Kyaaa! Pulpul" teriak wanita pemilik kucing itu menghampiri Kiba yang kesakitan karena punggunya mendarat di tanah dengan mulus

"Aduh sayang, kamu pasti takut ya, tenang sayang sudah ada mama" ujur wanita itu sambil mengelus elus kucingnya

"Hoi, kau biak baik saja kiba?" tanya Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiba agar pemuda penyuka anjing itu berdiri

"Punggungku serasa remuk" Kiba memegang punggungnya yang serasa encok

.

"Ini minumlah" Naruto kembali menghampiri Kiba setelah mereka selesai bertugas dan kembali ke kantor.

Kiba membuka helm orangenya "Thanks—haah hari ini melelahkan sekali"

Naruto membuka minuman kelengnya juga dan meminumnya "Bagaimana pinggangmu?" tanya Naruto

"Sudah lumayan, ah gak lagi lagi deh berurusan dengan kucing! Rasanya tidak ada feel dengan kucing! Gak cocok!"

Naruto tersenyum geli "Tapi ada tantangan sendiri kan?"

"Tantangan Bahmu!"

Naruto melepas merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil koin untuk membeli minuman lagi hingga mengeluarkan semua isi di kantongnya karena tak tunjung ketemu.

Kiba melirik benda berbentuk nametag itu lalu mengambilnya "Hyuuga Hinata? kau kenal dengannya Naruto?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya pada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada Kiba "Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa nametag Hinata ada di kau?"

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena sikap Kiba seolah mengenal gadis semalam itu

"Tentu saja, dia tetanggaku dulu sebelum aku pindah ke tempatku yang sekarang—hei jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Aku menemui nametag itu di jalan"

"Kenapa kau simpan? Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja, lagian kau tidak kenal dengannya" tanya Kiba heran.

Naruto tidak enak kalau menceritakan kejadian beberapa hari itu "Hm, itu mungkin saja pemiliknya cantik jadi aku mengambilnya dan berniat mengembalikannya?" tungkasnya walaupun tidak bohong saat wanita yang di temuinya beberapa hari itu lumayan cantik.

"Heei, kau jeli sekali kalau tentang wanita cantik ya Naruto"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk "Tidak juga, sudahlah sini kembalikan" Naruto mengambil kembali nametag itu

"Tapi ku sarankan padamu lebih baik kau tidak berhubungan serius dengannya Naruto"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk!

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di kasur seperjuangannya, dirinya baru pulang ke flat kecil nan sederhananya yang nyaman.

Kembali mengocek kantongnya tanpa mengubah posisinya dan mengeluarkan nametag itu menatapnya "Apa kau benar wanita seperti itu hei Nona Hyuuga?" ucapnya pada nametag itu

'Kami tidak dekat si hanya sekedar tetangaan flat, Dia adalah wanita tidak benar, dari yang ku dengar dia adalah wanita yang liar dan tidak terurus. Pulang selalu larut malam dan di antar oleh lelaki yang berbeda beda tiap malamnya, ku akui dia sangat cantik! Bak bidadari, aku saja sampai terpesona saat pertama kali melihatnya! Namun yang ku tahu dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya dan ayahnya itu pemabuk berat dan kasar.

Hampir setiap hari aku mendengar ayahnya memarahinya dan memukulinya, gak tega sebenarnya namun saat melihat ayahnya, niat untuk menghentikannya aku langsung terdiam karena ayahnya sangat mengerikan! Melihat matanya saja aku sudah terasa di cekiknya makannya orang orang flat sana tidak ada yang berani menegurnya atau melaporkannya'

Percakapan tadi sore masih terngiang di pikirannya, Naruto mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya "Sudahlah lupakan soal wanita itu, lagipula dia bukan perempuan baik baik uh?" Naruto bangkit dari kasuranya dan segera mandi lalu menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kerlap kerlip lampu disko memeriahkan malam itu dan suara Dj semakin membuat orang di dalamnya menggila.

Pada Dance floor tak sedikit orang yang berjoget sambil melakukan pelecehan, di tempat duduk sofa tak sedikit pula mengumbar gairah dangan ciuman panas meraka di depan khalayak ramai.

"Ah!"

Desahan itu semakin terdengar pada ruang kamar club yang sudah di pesan.

"Teruskan desahanmu sayang!" Pria berambut hitam panjang itu terus menghantam pinggulnya cepat hingga membuat wanita di bawahnya kelabakan.

"Ah! Ah! Mahdarahh-sama pe-pelanh ah!" Pekik Hinata saat lelaki yang sudah memiliki anak itu terus menghantam dirinya seperti kesetanan.

"Ya, sebut namaku Hinatah! Terus sebut dan memohonlah padaku bitch! Erhh" Madara sudah hilang control.

"Ah! Ah! Madarahh-sama! Pe-pelan-ugh" Hinata terus memohon agar permainan lelaki tua ini sedikit terkontrol, badannya rasanya remuk karena permainan lelaki bajingan ini 'Lelaki tua bajingan! Kau fikir aku meikmati permainan kasar mu ha? Sialan, sakit!' umpat Hinata dalam hati karena permaianan pelanggannya terlalu kasar dan menyakitinya.

Hinata melotot kesakitan saat Madara membalikkan badannya sehingga dia berposisi menungging dan Madara semakin dan semakin cepat, dirinya mencakar seprai hingga kusut.

"AAAH!"

"Errh!"

Nafas Hinata tersengal sengal dan peluh yang terlalu membanjiri tubuh polosnya "Kau tetap masih hebat, sayang" bisik Madara sensual sambil menjilat pipi peluh Hinata.

Hinata hanya menikmati klimaksnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sengal.

"Ah!" Pekik Hinata saat Madara mencabut bendanya dari lubangnya dan melepas kondomnya.

Madara bangkit dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi, Setelah mandi dia akan pergi pulang itulah yang di ucapkannya tadi. 'Cepatlah kau pergi bajiangan tua!' umpat lagi Hinata

Hinata sangat lelah biarkan dia beristirahat. Namun baru beberapa menit dia memejamkan matanya tiba tiba tubuhnya ada yang memeluknya dan meremas payudaranya gemas

"Akh! Ma-madara-sama?!" Hinata kaget saat lelaki bajingan itu masih ada di sini.

"Hm, kau tahu Jalang-" ucapnya sambil menekan nekan payudaranya dan yang Hinata lakukan hanya diam pasrah dirinya benar benar lelah!'bajingan sialan, cepat kau enyah! Aku lelah'ungkapnya dalam hati "-aku sangat menyukai permainanmu" lanjutnya yang tangan bajingannya mulai menyusup ke organ kewanitaannya "Sangat liar dan bergairah—" Madara menjilat pipi Hinata.

"Madara-sama, kumohon hentikan saya sangat lelah" ucap Hinata parau 'Cepat kau pergi tua Bangka sialan!' batin Hinata.

"Baiklah baiklah" Madara melepaskan semua sentuhanya pada Hinata dan bangkit "Ini bayaranmu" Madara melempar segepok uang di kasur sebelah Hinata

Selepas Madara pergi, Hinata menghela nafas lalu matanya terpejam sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

Dia memang jalang, bahkan tubuhnya mau saja di sentuh seenaknya oleh tangan tangan bajingan di luar sana.

Kami-sama aku lelah melakukan pekerjaan yang kau benci ini, tolong bebaskan aku, doa Hinata sebelum terlelap.

.

.

.

"Hinata ada yang mencarimu" panggil Ayame pada Hinata uang sedang mencuci piring "Dia sedang menunggumu di meja 7"

"Baik Ayame-san" sahut Hinata yang membersihkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Hinata menghampiri meja nomer 7 sedikit was was siapa yang mencarinya di tempat kerjanya? jangan jangan salah satu pelanggan malamnya? ah tapi tidak mungkin kalau pelanggannya repot repot menghampirinya atau penagih utang? Hinata meneguk ludahnya takut. Sungguh Hinata anti bila di datangi orang di jam kerjanya.

"Pe-permisi tuan, anda mencari saya?" Ucap sopan Hinata pada pemuda pirang itu

"Ah kau sudah datang, tidak kah kau ingin duduk dulu? Rasanya tidak enak kalau kita bicara tapi kau masih berdiri" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit risih bila Hinata masih berdiri

"Baiklah, em ada perlu apa ya tuan mencari saya?" Tanya Hinata to the point, pasalnya dia tidak ingat wajah orang di depannya. Pelanggannya? Sepertinya bukan. Pikir Hinata.

Naruto melihat gelagat Hinata yang sopan, beda sekali dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Liar? Berantakan? Sifat itu belum ada sekarang.

"Kau lupa padaku?" Tanyanya pada Hinata yang kaget

"Eh? Maaf tuan -"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto" potongnya

"Maaf Naruto-san, saya tidak ingat" Hinata menunduk, dia benar benar tidak ingat siapa Naruto?

"Wajar juga kalau kau lupa, karena pertemuan kita cukup singkat bahkan terlalu singkat?" sambil tersenyum menerima minuman yang di pesannya pada pelayan.

Hinata masih terdiam mencoba mengingat ingat pemuda pirang di depannya tapi tetap nihil.

"Di toko 24 jam" lanjut Naruto yang melihat gelagat Hinata yang berfikir.

Pirang? Toko 24 jam? Ah! Dia ingat sekarang, pemuda ini pemuda yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menghina itu.

"Saya ingat anda" ucapnya dengan tetap menjaga intonasi suaranya normal.

"Benarkah?" Sedikit senang saat Hinata mengingatnya

"Iya, saya ingat anda Naruto-san. Seingat saya, Anda adalah orang yang melihat saya dengan tatapan penuh dengan penilaian" ujur Hinata datar.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk "Iya kau benar benar ingat ternyata ya"

"Karena saya sedang bekerja, bisakah anda mempercepat keperluan yang anda perlukan pada saya Naruto-san?" Hinata menunjukan rasa tidak nyamannya

Naruto kembali duduk tegak dan menatap amethyst indah itu serius "Baiklah, pertama aku ingin mengembalikan barang milik mu-" Naruto menyerahkan nametag itu pada Hinata "-aku menemuinya di jalan saat itu" Hinata mengambil nametag yang dikiranya sudah hilang itu untunglah barang ini tidak hilang "dan kedua -" Hinata menatap Naruto yang berdiri "Saya meminta maaf karena telah menyinggung perasaan anda karena sikap saya yang waktu itu" Naruto membungkuk minta maaf dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang di restaurant.

"Naruto-san!apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf sampai seperti itu" Hinata langsung menyuruh Naruto duduk dan Naruto hanya menurutinya

"Apa kau memaafkan ku, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Naruto yang berharap Hinata mau memaafkannya.

Hinata menatap tidak percaya orang di depannya ini 'Apa dia tidak punya urat malu? Meminta maaf di depan banyak orang hanya karena hal sepele? Atau dia ingin mempermalukanku karena dia tahu pekerjaanku? Tapi sepertinya orang ini benar benar berniat minta maaf padanya—menurut instingnya"

Hinata tertawa pelan dan Naruto menatap bingung Hinata "Apa yang lucu, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata mengeleng sebagai jawabannya "Sebenernya tidak perlu mendatangiku hanya untuk minta maaf karena hal sepele itu Naruto-san, atau anda memang orang baik yang bila tidak segera meminta maaf anda akan terus merasa bersalah?" Hinata kembali mentertawai pemuda pirang itu.

Baru kali ini dirinya merasa di hargai dan hal itu membuat hatinya terasa hangat, seperti ini kah rasanya bila kau di hormati? Hinata kembali tersenyum merasakan perasaan yang 'baru' dirasakannya itu. hal sepele memang namun sangat berdampak besar baginya.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk dan ikutan tertawa "Sepertinya aku tidak sebaik itu Hyuuga-san"

Hinata menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum tulus menatap Safir di depannya itu lalu menunduk "Terima kasih Naruto-san sudah repot repot datang ke sini menemuiku, jujur aku sangat tersanjung mendengarnya walaupun sedikit tidak percaya—" Hinata menaikan bahunya "—sekali lagi terima kasih" Hinata kembali menunduk sopan.

"A-ah iya, sama sama" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya pelan

"Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, saya pamit untuk kembali bekerja Naruto-san"

"Ba-baiklah" Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dan sekilas tersenyum melihat sikap sopan Hinata "Dia baik" gumam Naruto sebelum keluar dari cafe tersebut dan tak lupa membayar pesanannya

Hinata melirik pemuda yang betemu dengannya beberapa menit lalu "mengerikan.." gumamnya dengan muka datar.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Sign,

9/3/18


End file.
